Sleep Well, Hook
by EvilRegalMarie
Summary: After having a migraine for what seemed like forever (3 days), I decided to give one to Hook. So sorry love. HookxEmma


"Killan?….Killian?! Hello?!", He heard Emma's voice as he looked up, her staring into his eyes with a new type of concern coming over her face. "What's wrong with you Hook, you're looking a little pale. That's not like you…" Emma's eyes squinted as she eyed him up and down, probably assuming that this had something to do with his usual consumption of alcohol. It wouldn't be the first time he overdid it with his rum drinking and she wouldn't expect anything else. Unknown to her, Killian hadn't had anything to drink for the past few days; he knows how much more Emma respects the sober version of himself and he would secretly give up anything for her. Hell, he'd even give up rum for the rest of his life if she would only give him a chance. Thoughts danced around in his brain, but he doesn't think he'll ever get the chance to say any of this anyways. Her heart is hooked to Neal, and there seems to be no way around that. He may have to live alone for the rest of his life. What will he do with himself?

The thoughts stopped short as another sharp pain shot through his head, causing his eyes to close for a few seconds. Whatever this new pain is that he's experiencing, it's unknown to him. He's gone through the worst of hangovers after late nights alone with his depression, but no hangover has ever caused a headache like this. His eyes felt as though they were bulging out of his head, his stomach lurching and fighting a secret war within him. He looked down and kept his mouth shut, afraid that he would lose his lunch all over Emma's shoes if he tried to speak in the next few seconds. All he wanted to do was play this off and act normal in front of Emma until he could make a quick escape to his bathroom and then his private quarters to lay down. He doesn't want Emma to worry, and he doesn't want anyone to see that Killian himself has a side that is this weak and vulnerable. He can handle anything, he's lost a hand. The rocking of the ship is probably making matters worse, but why can't he seem to be able to handle this ordinary headache?

He felt a cool hand on his neck as he continued to lean over, feeling as though he was about to faint where he stood. Everything around him blurred, the deck of the ship seemed to spin and he couldn't keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. Unluckily for him, the sun was out today and was beating in the direction of his eyes. He's never seen the sun so bright, he just wants to shut it off and hide under his blankets. He knows that Emma won't let this go until she finds out what's going on, that's just the type of person she is. "Hook", she continued to stare him down, "If something's bothering you, you can talk to me. I know that we have a rocky relationship with one another, but I do care about you and I can tell that you're not yourself." He tries as hard as he can to stop the tears forming in his eyes from falling, never has he cried from pain. Never. He looks back up at her and the blinding sun, "Can we please talk alone, if everyone else doesn't mind.", he managed to get out, a growl being heard in the back of his throat. Regina and Rumple stood three feet from him, having their own conversation and suddenly looking over as if they were offended by his request. "If you're so into privacy, why don't you take Emma into your quarters and have your discussion there? We're busy right now.", Regina sassed. He should have figured he would get some sort of remark from her, even if it is his ship. "Whatever Regina, what crawled up your ass?".

He hears Emma snapping at Regina and feels her hand grab his, pulling him down below the deck. She pulls him into his room and shuts the door behind her. She sits on his bed and pats to the spot next to her as he just stands and continues to stare. Before he knows it, seconds have gone by and he's leaning over the toilet next to his room, retching violently as Emma rubs his back. The pain intensifies as he vomits two times again, his mouth dry from heaving and his stomach feeling heavy and sick. "Hook, what the hell? I've never seen you like this. What hurts?", Emma asked, continuing to rub small circles into his back. He leaned himself on the side of the toilet and pointed at his forehead. Emma raised one eyebrow at him. "Well I guess this is what you get for your drinking problem", she said, rolling her eyes and adding some sense of annoyance to her remarks. No really, she should have figured like she had thought before. Hook is an alcoholic after all. "I hadn't had anything to drink yesterday, love. Just having the worst headache I ever thought imaginable." His voice shook as he talked to Emma, unsure if he wanted to continue to speak. Her scowl turned into a concerned frown. "Hook, I'm sorry. I just assumed…I was wrong. It sounds to me like you might have a migraine. I used to get them when I was younger. Stress seemed to cause them for me, but they can be from many things. Have you ever had a migraine before?" He shook his head no as he vomited again, resting his back and head against the wall behind him as soon as he was done. Emma suddenly felt horrible inside for what she had said and assumed, I guess pirates can get sick after all.

She feels as though she's obliged to help him, she can't just leave him like this. She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet, leading him to his bed and making him lay down. She grabbed the bucket in the corner of the room and put it beside him just in case. If he's anything like her when she dealt with a migraine, there would be more vomiting than she'd like to picture. "You need to lay down and rest Hook. I can tell how much you don't feel good and I just want to see you get better. The best thing for a migraine is to stay away from light and sound, stay still and let yourself get sick if you're feeling nauseous. A good few hours of sleep will help you kick this. She covered him up and removed his jacket, doing anything that she could to make him feel more comfortable. "Sleep well Hook", he hears her say, and suddenly a yearn for Emma overtakes him. "Emma…", he says weakly. "Stay with me…I don't want you to go. Please". A feeling of surprise erupted inside of her.. She knew that he had feelings for her, but she's never felt needed by anyone. All she's used to is abandonment, from both her parents and her ex-boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she laid next to him, careful not to jostle him or make any loud noises. Rubbing small circles on his back and neck once again, Killian finally drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face. Emma was never so happy to see the pirate asleep, for she knew that there was no pain in sleep. "Sleep well Hook", she said to him softly, cuddling up next to him and inviting her own slumber.


End file.
